


The Sweetness Of Quatre

by Raletha



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Erotica, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Satire, Sexual Content, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raletha/pseuds/Raletha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just why does Trowa find Quatre so sweet?  Circa 2003.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetness Of Quatre

"Mmm," mumbled Trowa from where he sprawled between Quatre's legs. "You're so sweet."

Quatre shuddered and flinched under the attentions of the talented tongue that returned to lap lazily at the head of his cock. It was... too much, so good -- God, so good -- but too much.

He'd only just come, and his lover's continued, _determined_ stimulation skidded raw along his nerves. Quatre imagined he heard his knuckles cracking from the strength of the grip he kept on the sheets beneath him.

He bit his lip and tried not to flinch away when the tongue was slowly replaced by the more enveloping heat of his partner's mouth.

Again? This was the third time that morning.

Each ginger point of contact sang; Trowa took care not to overstimulate, but even with that effort...

Quatre calmed his panting breaths long enough to swallow hard before he choked on his own saliva. His mind screamed his body's ambivalence under the gentle treatment.

 _More, oh, please, more. No no no... Too much... Stop! Have mercy. No! Wait! Don't ever stop. Never stop. Never... never..._

Trowa didn't stop. He took Quatre more deeply and began to suck.

The flow of blood that had been trickling away from his groin suddenly seemed to reverse. It buzzed through him with a ferocious clarity -- as if he could feel each isolated heartbeat, each minute change in pressure of his returning arousal.

Quatre groaned and arched his back. "Tro...oh," he panted. "Oh... God."

But before Quatre succumbed completely to his pleasure, he made a mental note to put more pineapple juice on the grocery list.

 

 **the end**

**Author's Note:**

> Survey says pineapple juice makes a man's semen sweet.


End file.
